


There was a time

by luminoslight1313



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: I cried writing this, SPOILERS!!!!!, Spoilers for new boruto chapter., Why?, because I was sad, i wrote this at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminoslight1313/pseuds/luminoslight1313
Summary: This is a poem I wrote because of events that have happened in the newest chapter of Boruto. So if you haven't read this or do not know what happened, this is your warning. So here is your warning: SPOILERS!!!!
Kudos: 2





	There was a time

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something for this when I heard what happened to Kurama. I absolutely did cry when I wrote this, so enjoy.   
> I do not own Naruto or Boruto, (if I did Kurama would be alive.)

There was a time  
There was a time long ago,  
When the jailor was called the demon.  
There was a time long ago,  
That the demon was anger incarnate.

There was a time long ago,  
When the demon watched the boy grow.  
There was a time long ago,  
When the demon wished to be let go.

There was a time long ago,  
When the boy was unaware.  
There was a time long ago,  
When the demon did not care.

There was a time long ago,  
When the jailor was called a demon.  
There was a time long ago,  
When the demon was anger incarnate.

There was a time long ago,  
When the boy hated the demon.  
There was a time long ago,  
When the demon hated the boy.

There was a time long ago,  
When the boy held out a hand.  
There was a time long ago,  
The boy asked him to help save the land.

There was a time long ago,  
Where the boy had a dream.  
There was a time long ago,  
When the demon watched it come true.

There was a time not so long ago,  
Where the demon watched the boy grow.  
There was a time not so long ago,  
Where he did not want to be let go.

There was a time not so long ago,  
Where the demon said, “there is a way.”  
There was a time not so long ago,  
Where the demon had to go away.

There was a time not so long ago,  
Where the demon said, “you be well.”  
Where the man held his hand out one last time,  
And said, “Goodbye.”

There was a time long ago,  
Where the jailor was called a demon.  
There was a time not so long ago ,  
Where he said goodbye to a partner.


End file.
